I Loved Her First
by XxxHandsOnMexxX
Summary: Peter struggles at Lucy and Caspian's wedding. Songfic to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. AU, book and movie based. one-shot.


I Loved Her First

_I Loved Her First_

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please introduce to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Caspian X!"

Everyone stood up and clapped as Caspian and Lucy entered the reception room. Lucy was so beautiful with flowers in her long brown hair, and Caspian looked just as dashing as ever. Edmund, Susan and Peter all grinned as they sat in their thrones, smiling at their youngest sister and her new husband. Peter, however, was struggling to smile and mean it.

Caspian and Lucy then turned and sat on their thrones, allowing everyone to sit down and enjoy the food and music.

"All right everyone, Caspian and Lucy are now going to share their first dance as husband and wife, and then the dancing area will be open to all."

Caspian and Lucy smiled as the orchestra began to play. Caspian's forehead was resting against Lucy's, staring straight into her eyes, never leaving them for an instant. Peter could see them whispering quietly back and forth to each other, slowly swaying to the rhythm of the music. Peter sighed. He couldn't help the way that he felt about this. His mind began to drift back to when they were children, when they first discovered Narnia….

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
she told me so  
and she still means the world to me  
Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

Flashback

Peter looked around, deathly afraid.

Were was Lucy?! He began to panic; had she really drowned in the river?

"Has anybody seen my coat?" a little voice behind him asked.

Peter rushed to her with her coat.

"Lucy…" he breathed, thankful that she was safe.

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Peter snapped back to reality; watching Caspian and Lucy still dancing. He couldn't believe that his Lucy was really married. That little freckled face kid that he knew, checking for monsters under her bed, reading her stories, tucking her into bed every night….

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
it was only a matter of time_

The first time he saw Lucy and Caspian together though, he knew it was all over. For some strange reason, he knew that Caspian would be Lucy's husband someday. It came a few years after Lucy and Edmund had gone back to Narnia for the third time, Caspian had walked into Peter's quarters, looking flustered and incredibly nervous, like Peter had never seen him before.

"Can I help you, King Caspian?"

"Er…yes High King Peter….I-I h-have s-s-something t-to a-ask y-y-you…"

Caspian stuttered on every word. Peter looked at him questionably.

"Caspian, it's okay. Just spit it out."

Caspian sighed and tried to calm himself down, "King Peter, I have come to request your permission to propose marriage to Queen Lucy."

Peter nearly choked on his water that he had been drinking. _Marriage?! Already?!_

He knew that it was going to come eventually, but this early? Lucy was only 18 years, Caspian 19.

Caspian had been standing close to the door; just to be sure he could run out if Peter tried to attack him. When Peter had finally regained composure, he sighed and finally said,

"Yes, Caspian, you have my blessing. I know that you will make Lucy the happiest woman alive."

Caspian breathed a sigh of relief. He walked up to Peter and offered his hand.

Peter, very, very reluctantly shook it.

"Okay, everyone, we've just been informed by the bride that she would like to have a dance with her eldest brother King Peter before the dance hall will be open to everyone."

All the "awwws" came and Peter looked around confused. Lucy hadn't mentioned a dance with him!

He saw his not-so-little sister extended her hand towards him.

He sighed and took it.

Lucy placed her hands on his shoulders and began to sway with the music, Peter doing the same.

"Peter, why do you look sad? Are you not happy for Caspian and I?"

Peter laughed, "No Lu, I'm very happy for you. I prayed every night that someday you would find somebody who loves you as much as Caspian does."

Lucy smiled. "But I know you. Something is bothering you, brother."

Peter sighed. "This is all just a little….rushed, you know? It's going to take me some time to get used to the fact that my baby sister doesn't need me to care for her anymore."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Peter, just because I'm married now doesn't mean I don't need you. I will always need you. All of you." She said, looking over at Edmund and Susan who were both smiling brightly.

Peter just laughed softly. "It's just hard, Lu. Someday you and Caspian will know what I'm going through. You'll see."

Lucy gave him a smiled, "I love you so much, Peter."

Peter squeezed her tightly as he heard the song end and tears sprang to his ryes.

"I love you too, Lucy. More than you'll ever know."

He then let Lucy go to her husband. He brushed by Caspian as walked back to his throne. Peter stopped him.

"Promise me that you will always love her."

Caspian grinned. "I will. For the rest of my life."

Peter nodded and walked back to his throne. He felt Susan gently place a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly at him.

"It's time we let her go, Peter." She said.

Peter looked at Caspian and Lucy laughing and feeding each other cake, smashing it into each other's faces.

"We already have, Susan."

_From the first breath she breathed  
when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
when a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

**A/N**

**Okay, once again, I know not the best. This fic is based on the book and movie, (Caspian was much younger in the book.) I love Lucian! Sorry, can't help it! I also love Peter/Lucy sibling fluff, so I decided to put them both into one story. Oh, and I know Peter is not Lucy's father, but that's the lyrics of the song. Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews make my day and constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
